Reincarnation: Book 1
by atticusandalice
Summary: Wolves are coming to the forest. On their way, they kill seventeen best friends. But these girls' time is not over yet- StarClan needs help, so the ancestors make a decision that will forever change the five Clans, and the badgers, living on Earth. "Enemies must join together, or else the lake will be shattered by the raging fangs..."
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hello all! My name is IWillNeverDissolve, but you can just call me Miss Pansy. I have two best friends- BlueViolets87 (Miss Violet), and Jajagelato (Miss Rose)! We call ourselves the Bouquet. ;)**

**We are absolutely obsessed over the Warriors series. It's all we really talk about. ****A while back, we were thinking of collaborating to write a fanfiction based off of Warriors, but we didn't know what the plot would be. Then, one of us came up with an idea- what if it was about our friends and us, and we were plunged into the world of the Warriors, with a story filled with twists and turns and drama? We kept adding onto the plotline more and more, until we came up with exactly what we wanted.**

**This may look like to you guys just one story, but it is going to become so much more than that. This is Book One of the series Reincarnation, which I am writing. At the end of this book, you will be directed to BlueViolets87's page, where the second installment of the series will be written and uploaded. By the end of that book, Miss Rose will have created an account, where she will be uploading the parts of Book Three, which she will write.**

**And the story won't end there! But we won't give away everything just yet. ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and welcome to Reincarnation - Book One.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

* * *

><p><em>THUNDERCLAN<em>

Leader: **BRAMBLESTAR****- **huge,dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (father to Sagekit, Wolfkit, Leopardkit and Clawkit)

Deputy: **SQUIRRELFLIGHT****- **small,dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (mother to Sagekit, Wolfkit, Leopardkit, and Clawkit)

Medicine Cat: **JAYFEATHER****- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms, and she- cats without kits): **BRACKENFUR- **long legged, golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**CLOUDTAIL****- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW- **large, golden brown tabby tom with light yellow eyes

****SORRELTAIL- ****calico she-cat with yellow eyes

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG****-** skinny, long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL****-** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**WHITEWING****- **white, long-haired she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE- **long-haired, cream-colored tom with a short tail, a torn ear, and orange eyes

APPRENTICE: Seedpaw

**MOUSEWHISKER- **thick-furred, gray and white tom with green eyes (father to Cloverkit and Coldkit)

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green-blue eyes

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with a thick pelt and amber eyes

**FOXLEAP- **fluffy reddish tabby tom with blue eyes (father to Sparrowkit and Wildkit)

**ICECLOUD- **long-haired, white she-cat with blue eyes

**TOADSTEP-**black-and-white tom with light green eyes

APPRENTICE: Lilypaw

**ROSEPETAL- **skinny, dark cream she-cat with dark green eyes

**BUMBLESTRIPE- **very pale gray tom with black stripes, thick fur, a torn ear, and green eyes

**BRIARLIGHT-**dark brown she-cat with orange eyes

**DOVEWING- **fluffy, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**IVYPOOL- **silver-and-white patched tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**CHERRYSTREAK- **pale ginger tabby she- cat with amber eyes

**MOLECLAW-** large, long-furred, brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: **LILYPAW-** dark tabby she-cat with white splotches and dark green eyes

**SEEDPAW-** pale ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Queens: **DAISY- **cream, long-furred she-cat with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes (mother to Amberkit and Snowkit)

**HAZELTAIL- **small, slender, fluffy, gray and white she- cat with green eyes (mother to Sparrowkit and Wildkit)

**BLOSSOMFALL- **tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped white patches (mother to Cloverkit and Coldkit)

Kits: **AMBERKIT- **gray she-kit with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

**SNOWKIT- **white tom with amber eyes

**SAGEKIT-** white and dark brown thin striped tabby tom with green eyes

**WOLFKIT- **well- built gray tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**LEOPARDKIT- **light golden she – cat with black- tipped ears, black spots, small legs, and golden brown eyes, (she has the soul of Laura)

**CLAWKIT- **long- haired gray and white dappled tom with copper eyes

**SPARROWKIT- **small dark ginger she- cat with a cream underbelly and amber eyes, (she has the soul of Jennie)

**WILDKIT- **skinny golden tom with brown spots and striking gray eyes

**CLOVERKIT- **long-haired gray and black dappled she- cat with a long tail and gray- green eyes, (she has the soul of Grace)

**COLDKIT- **extremely light gray she- cat with green- blue eyes

Elders: **PURDY- **plump, ragged tabby with a gray muzzle and yellow eyes

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom with a darker gray stripe running down his back and yellow eyes

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**SANDSTORM-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MILLIE- **small, striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_SHADOWCLAN_

Leader: **BLACKSTAR****- **muscular, white tom wit huge, jet-black paws and ears, a long tail, a scarred pelt, and yellow eyes

Deputy: **ROWANCLAW****- **dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: **LITTLECLOUD****- **very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Warriors (toms, and she- cats without kits): **SMOKEFOOT- **thick-furred black tom with green eyes (father to Meadowkit and Swankit)

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom with green eyes

**CROWFROST- **black- and- white tom with dark yellow eyes

**RATSCAR- **thick pelted brown tom with long scar across his back and green eyes

**TAWNYPELT- **slender tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

**OWLCLAW- **light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (father to Spottedkit)

**SHREWFOOT- **gray she- cat with black feet and yellow eyes

APPRENITCE**-** Stoatpaw

**SCORCHFUR- **dark gray tom with a torn ear and dark orange eyes (father to Falconkit and Pepperkit)

**TIGERHEART- **thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DAWNPELT- **cream- furred she- cat with red eyes

**FERRETCLAW- **long-haired cream- and- gray tom with bright blue eyes

**STARLINGWING- **light ginger tom with green eyes (father to Copperkit and Badgerkit)

Apprentices: **STOATPAW- **skinny ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens: **IVYTAIL- **long-haired, wiry, calico she- cat with light green eyes

**KINKFUR- **brown tabby she- cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles and blue eyes (mother of Sparrowkit, Dewkit, and Mistkit)

**APPLEFUR-** mottled brown she- cat with green eyes (mother to Spottedkit)

**SNOWBIRD- **fluffy, pure white she- cat with green eyes (mother to Falconkit and Pepperkit)

**PINENOSE- **black she-cat wigh green eyes(mother to Copperkit and Badgerkit)

**OLIVENOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes (mother of Meadowkit and Swankit)

Kits: **MISTKIT-** spiky furred, pale gray she- cat with blue eyes

**SPARROWKIT- **big, dark ginger tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

**DEWKIT-** gray she- cat with blue eyes

**SPOTTEDKIT- **slim white she- cat with black spots, long legs and yellow eyes, (she has the soul of Shelby)

**FALCONKIT- **tall, skinny, light and dark brown thin striped tabby tom with light blue eyes and a long tail

**PEPPERKIT- **small, light ginger she- cat with reddish- brown flecks on her pads and feet as well as dark gray eyes, (she has the soul of Jaime)

**BADGERKIT- **muscular light gray tom with a white face and two straight, black marks starting from his nose, over his eyes to covering his ears; he has coal gray eyes

**COPPERKIT- **ginger tom with light red- orange eyes and large ears

**MEADOWKIT- **long-haired calico she- cat with dark brown eyes and a short tail, (she has the soul of Maia)

**SWANKIT- **pure white she- cat with black- tipped ears, toes, tail, nose, and green eyes

Elders**: ****TALLPOPPY- **long- legged, light brown tabby she- cat

**SNAKETAIL- **dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail and a gray flecked muzzle

**WHITEWATER- **White she- cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_WINDCLAN_

Leader: **ONESTAR****- **small, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (father to Gingerkit and Horsekit)

Deputy: **ASHFOOT****- **broad faced, gray she- cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **KESTRELFLIGHT****- **brownish- gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers and green eyes

Warriors (toms, and she- cats without kits): **CROWFEATHER- **smoky gray tom with long limbs and blue eyes

**OWLWHISKER- **light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**GORSETAIL- **very pale gray and white she- cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Larkpaw

**WEASELFUR- **ginger tom with white paws and green eyes (father to Pebblekit)

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes (father to Moonkit and Smokekit)

**EMBERFOOT-** gray tom with two darker gray paws and yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Crouchpaw

**HEATHERTAIL- **lithe, light brown tabby she- cat with smoky, heather blue eyes

**FURZEPELT- **gray- and- white she-cat with blue eyes

**BOULDERHEAD- **large, pale gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: **CROUCHPAW- **black tom with gray eyes

**LARKPAW- **gray she cat with green eyes

Queens: **WHITETAIL- **small, thick-furred, white she- cat with green eyes (mother to Gingerkit and Horsekit)

****SWALLOWTAIL- ****dark gray she- cat with brown eyes(mother to Quickkit, Bravekit, and Silverkit)

**SEDGEWHISKER- **light brown tabby she- cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Pebblekit)

**SUNSTRIKE- **tortoiseshell she- cat with a large mark on her forehead and blue eyes (mother to Moonkit and Smokekit)

Kits: **GINGERKIT- **tall, slim pale ginger and white tabby she- cat with soft yellow eyes, (she has the soul of Alex)

**HORSEKIT- **dark copper she- cat with white paws and very dark brown eyes

**QUICKKIT- **skinny, black and silver thick swirl striped tabby tom with long legs, black paws and pale blue eyes

**BRAVEKIT- **muscular dark golden tom with green eyes

**SILVERKIT-** silver she- cat with a black mask, black swirl on her forehead, black tail with a silver band in the middle, and violet eyes

**PEBBLEKIT-** slim gray she- cat with darker gray spots and a swooping tail; she has one blue eye and one brown eye, (she has the soul of Audrey)

**MOONKIT- **small black she- cat with small white splotches on her back and the top of her head; she has brilliant green eyes, (she has the soul of Riddhi)

**SMOKEKIT- **mottled gray and black tom with green eyes

Elders: **WEBFOOT****-** wiry dark gray tabby tom with a torn ear and oragne-brown eyes

**TORNEAR- **gray tabby tom with a torn ear and turquoise eyes

_RIVERCLAN_

Leader: **MISTYSTAR****- **slenderblue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: **REEDWHISKER****- **black tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **MOTHWING****- **long-haired dappled golden she- cat large amber eyes

APPRENTICE - Willowshine

Warriors: (toms, and she- cats without kits): **MINTFUR- **thick-furred, light gray tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

**MALLOWNOSE- **long-haired light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (father to Cedarkit, Whiskerkit, and Finchkit)

**ROBINWING- **long-haired tortoiseshell- and- white tom with blue eyes (father to Tigerkit and Nightkit)

**PETALFUR-** fluffy gray- and- white she-cat with amber eyes

**GRAYMIST- **long-haired pale gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes

**ICEWING- **long-haired, pure white she- cat with blue eyes

**GRASSPELT- **thick-pelted light brown tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Heronpaw

**RUSHTAIL-** small, long-haired light brown tabby tom with short legs and green eyes (father to Lavenderkit and Webkit)

**HOLLOWFLIGHT****- **dark long-haired brown tabby tom with a pale furred belly and orange eyes

**MOSSYFOOT-** fuzzy brown-and-white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices: **WILLOWSHINE-** gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**HERONPAW- **long-haired brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens: **MOSSPELT-** thick-furred tortoiseshell she- cat with blue eyes

**MINNOWTAIL- **downy dark gray she- cat with amber eyes (mother to Tigerkit and Nightkit)

**DUSKFUR- **long-haired brown tabby she- cat with yellow eyes (mother of Cedarkit, Whiskerkit, and Finchkit)

**TROUTSTREAM-** thick-furred pale gray tabby she- cat with yellow eyes (mother to Lavenderkit and Webkit)

Kits: **TIGERKIT- **tall, medium furred orange and black tiger- tabby she- cat with a yellow belly and red eyes, (she has the soul of Rose)

**NIGHTKIT- **Black she- cat with a long tail, white paws and tail tip and violet eyes

**WHISKERKIT- **Skinny white tom with thin, gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

**CEDARKIT- **Long- haired golden tom with chocolate brown eyes

**FINCHKIT- **Small cream and brown she- cat with blue eyes, (she has the soul of Michaela)

**LAVENDERKIT- **Silver she- cat with darker silver spots, a long tail, and light violet eyes, (she has the soul of Ashley)

**WEBKIT- **Lithe dark gray tom with a lighter gray web- like pattern on his flank and amber eyes

Elders: **DAPPLENOSE****-** mottled gray she- cat

**POUNCETAIL- **ginger and white tom

_SKYCLAN_

Leader: **LEAFSTAR****- **brown- and- cream tabby she- cat with amber eyes (mother to Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit)

Deputy: **SHARPCLAW****- **massive, dark ginger tabby tom with brilliant green eyes (father to Rainkit, Harekit, and Yellowkit)

Medicine Cat: **ECHOSONG****- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with dark gray paws, green eyes, a white chest, and a fluffy tail

APPRENTICE - Frecklewish

Warriors (toms, and she- cats without kits): **PATCHFOOT- **black- and- white tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE- Birdpaw

**PETALNOSEE- **very pale gray, almost white, she- cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE-Sagepaw

**SPARROWPELT- **dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

APRENTICE- Honeypaw

**FALLOWFERN- **pale brown she- cat with blue eyes

**WASPWHISKER-** gray and white tom with a scar that wraps around his belly down to his tailand blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Sandypaw

**SHREWTOOTH-** skinny black tom with yellow eyes (father to Loudkit and Fawnkit)

**BILLYSTORM- **furryginger and white tom with green eyes (father to Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit)

**EBONYCLAW- **long-haired andlong legged striking black she- cat with green eyes

**HARVEYMOON- **thick furredwhite tom with a broad back and blue eyes

**MACGYVER- **fuzzyblack and white tom with dark yellow eyes

**ROCKSHADE- **black tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes

**BOUNCEFIRE- **ginger tom with green eyes

**EGG-** long-legged cream colored tom with blue eyes and a shredded ear

**NETTLESPLASH-** pale brown tom with green eyes

**PLUMWILLOW- **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**RABBITLEAP- **brown tom with orange eyes (father to Mosskit and Oakkit)

**CREEKFEATHER- **gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentices: **SAGEPAW- **small pale gray tom

**BIRDPAW- **black she-cat with yellow eyes and a scar over the left one

**HONEYPAW- **golden she-cat with chocolate eyes

**SANDYPAW- **light golden tom with darker legs, ears, and tail tip with smoky eyes

**FRECKLEWISH-** mottled light brown tabby she- cat with long spotted legs and light green eyes

Queens: **CLOVERTAIL-** light brown she- cat with a white belly and legs and green eyes

**CHERRYTAIL- **calico she-cat with green eyes and hard, gray pads (mother to Rainkit, Harekit, and Yellowkit)

**TINYCLOUD- **small white she- cat with deep blue eyes (mother to Loudkit and Fawnkit)

**MINTFUR- **gray tabby she- cat with blue eyes (mother toMosskit and Oakkit)

Kits: **FIREKIT- **ginger she- cat with green eyes

**STORMKIT- **gray-and-ginger she- cat with amber eyes

**HARRYKIT- **gray, longhaired tom with dark amber eyes

**RAINKIT-** Long legged gray she- cat with black flecks on her ears, black paws, a splotch of black on her forehead, and hazel eyes, (she has the soul of Marie).

**HAREKIT- **Small, light brown tom with darker brown flecks and black tipped ears; he has green eyes

**YELLOWKIT- **Golden she- cat with aqua- blue eyes

**OAKKIT- **Muscular brown tom with darker brown belly and yellow eyes

**MOSSKIT- **long- haired black and white tabby she– cat with bright green eyes, (she has the soul of Krya).

**LOUDKIT- **Black and light golden tabby tom with large feet and blue eyes

**FAWNKIT- **Small light brown she- cat with a white underbelly, white flecks on her back, and amber eyes, (she has the soul of Victoria).

Elders: **TANGLE- **large tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes

_CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS_

**SMOKEY-** muscular gray-and-white tom with green eyes who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**FLOSS- **small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes who lives at the horseplace

_BADGERS_

**MIDNIGHT- **Calm she- badger who is a knower

**DUSK -** Strong he- badger who is a fighter

MIDNIGHT'S CHILDREN

**DAWN- **Sweet she- badger with a blue half- circle on her forehead; she is a learner. (She has the soul of Katerina).

**NOON- **Energetic he – badger with a yellow circle on his forehead; he is a trainer

**SUNSET- **Sweet she – badger with a red half-circle on her forehead; she is a learner. (She has the soul of Sophie).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"And on your right, you will be able to have a great view of the Wildwood Forest…" The tour guide raised her voice over the din of the students. Unknown to the guide, everyone was utterly bored…<p>

The students were on a field trip, which, according to them, was the worst one they have gone on yet. All the students in other grades had gone on it before and said it was a blast, but the first two and a half hours were not living up to expectations. Some kids were asleep; they were tired because they had to get up at 6 A.M. that morning to go to school, and the tour guide's lecture knocked them out. Other teens' eyes were glazed over, totally out of it. However, there were 15 girls that were quite awake and chatting away.

These girls have been best friends since anyone could remember. Nothing separated them; no boy, no gossip, no fight. In their minds, they would always be with each other, no matter what happens.

Laura, Shelby, Alex, Rose, Marie, Jennie, Jaime, Audrey, Ashley, Kyra, Grace, Maia, Riddhi, Michaela, and Victoria knew the tour guide was shooting them death looks, but they didn't care.

"How much longer is this going to take?" complained Grace.

"I don't know, but if I have to sit on this bus for another hour, I'm gonna die." stated Kyra

The girls went on and on, griping about this and that, until Alex said, "Ugh. This woman's voice is really getting to me. It is so grating!"

The teenagers turned around when they heard a cough behind them.

"Excuse me, ladies, but am I boring you? You know, I could have you thrown off the bus and…" The tour guide went on for a few more moments.

Then, a chain reaction went off.

* * *

><p><em>One.<em>

The bus driver turned around to see what happened.

_Two._

The bus driver turned back around.

_Three._

A pack of wolves, with purpose gleaming in their eyes, darted in front of the bus.

_Four._

The driver swerved the bus to miss the wolves.

_Five._

The bus lurched, and with a bang that echoed around the landscape, fell on its side.

_Six._

Everyone was crawling, dashing out of the bus, sweeping the girls along in a mad panic.

_Seven._

As the girls huddled together, no one noticed as the wolves slowly crept around their group. Stalking their prey.

_Eight._

All at once, someone screamed, the realization of being cornered hitting them. All of the friends echoed the cry, and made a mad dash to get away from the beasts.

_Nine._

The wolves ran after the fleeing girls, herding them into their trap in the forest.

_Ten._

The last thing those teenagers saw were gleaming teeth bearing down at their necks.

* * *

><p>The girls were surrounded by light, warm, mist…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em> This is not right! It cannot be!" said a stunned Whitestorm, his eyes peering at the edge of the StarClan border.

Over 300 pairs of eyes snapped to where the old deputy was staring in disbelief. The cats were in a meeting at the Waterfall, and they did not like being interrupted, but everyone let out a gasp when they saw what happened.

Everyone started muttering. Phrases, like "They shouldn't be out this far…" "…go higher…" and "Why did they stop?...", were flying around the meeting.

Bluestar snagged one of the spirits that was hanging around the edge of the cat's territory with her claw. Other StarClan cats did the same.

"I tried to wake it up and tell us why they are here, but it won't respond," said Bluestar.

"Well, let's push them out of our territory!" suggested Russetfur.

The StarClan cats tried, but to no avail. The twoleg spirits were not budging.

Gorsepaw stood up. "Wait!" he cried, "this could be the answer to all of our problems!" As heads swiveled to stare at Gorsepaw, he shifted uncomfortably. He was not used to have all these important cats staring at him.

"These twolegs were young when they died," he murmured. "I remember when my life was brutally torn away from me by Tigerstar. I wish I had a second chance at life, and I bet they do, too.

You were also looking for a solution to the wolves, who are coming to kill our decedents and take our territory. Well, here's the answer to the problem. These twolegs don't seem like they want to leave, so send them down into the bodies of unborn kits. When they mature into warriors, they will be stronger than most others since they still retain their twoleg soul, and they could help us fight back against the wolves. Hopefully, they will never know of their past life."

"But how shall we evenly split them up among the four Clans?" asked Tallstar, "there are 15 of them!"

"...I h-have a suggestion," stuttered Cloudstar. "For ages, I have wanted my Clan to live at the lake. I... dislike having my kin situated in a place near twolegs and no other Clans. Why don't we put three in each of the Clans? And I shall give one of my new cats a dream, which shall lead SkyClan back to their real home."

Hundreds of cats started voicing their own opinions about SkyClan. It looked as if there were going to be a skirmish, but then Swiftstar stood up.

"I am still severely sorry for driving out SkyClan moons ago. I think we are in their debt; they should come back," he said.

The murmuring subsided, and Cloudstar dipped his head gratefully.

"Fine," said Oakheart. "that is what we shall do. Rainfur, you take…"

"Wait!" yowled a pretty silver tabby she- cat.

"What is it now?" muttered Yellowfang.

"We can't just let them go!" objected Silverstream. "I remember dying, feeling the pain of being torn away from my kits. It would have been worse if they died and I survived. Even though we hate them, we must not subject the twolegs to such pain. We must wipe their minds." Other queens nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Aspentail. "Spottedleaf, could you wipe the minds of everyone who knew these twolegs and the twolegs themselves?"

"Of course," she meowed gently.

Bluestar nodded to the she- cat, then said, "Amberclaw, Stonetooth, Morningflower, Ottersplash, and Birdflight, take these souls down to the Clans. Not just yet, but when the time comes, I will send an omen down to the medicine cats. _Enemies must join together, or else the lake will be shattered by the raging fangs…_"


	2. Leopardkit

**Leopardkit**

* * *

><p>All I hear, day in and day out, is Sagekit. Sagekit Sagekit Sagekit. "Oh, Sagekit is so handsome!" "Great first born, Squirrelflight." "He's really strong!" "Oh, look, his eyes are so colorful." "Sagekit is going to make a mighty fine warrior one day!" Well you know what? I am sick and tired of hearing Sagekit all the time. Today, I have decided to astound everyone by opening my eyes for the first time.<p>

I opened my eyes, and looked around the nursery. It was darker than I expected, and it smelt milky. I looked at Squirrelflight, taking in her ginger coat, and I saw how proud she was.

"Oh, Leopardkit, I am so happy for you!" she said, delighted. "You opened your eyes! They are a nice color. I–"

Sagekit ran into the nursery. "–Squirrelflight, can I share a finch with Amberkit and Snowkit?" interrupted Sagekit.

"Of course not! You can't have meat! You too young!" stated Squirrelflight.

"But Squir-"

"No buts!"

I looked at my green- eyed mom, expecting her to finish her sentence, but she glanced at me tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Leopardkit, I forgot what I was saying. Why don't you go outside and play with the other kits?" Squirrelflight suggested.

Dejected, I walked out of the nursery, into the bright sunlight of the camp. It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the sun, and then I remembered that this was my first time out of the nursery!

With a thonk, a moss ball hit my head, and bounced off of it. I spun around, angry, trying to find who my tormentor was. Sagekit was missing. Probably sucking up to the apprentices. Wolfkit and Clawkit would definitely pull a trick like that. When I looked at them, I saw that Clawkit was looking down guiltily.

With a lightning fast pounce, I barreled him over and pinned him down. He started whining, and he tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I sat on him. _Ha! _I thought. _You will never get away!_

Suddenly, I was pulled off my brother, dangled in the air, and was carefully placed a few tail- lengths away from him. I looked up, and saw Bramblestar, my father, purring.

"Be nice to your brother. He was only trying to play with you," he said.

"But he hit me with a moss ball!" I complained.

"So then hit him back! Don't cheat by sitting on him!" he answered.

Taking my father's advice, I grabbed the moss ball in my teeth and rammed Clawkit with it. He then stole it from me, and with a laugh, Wolfkit stole it from him. While I watched my brothers playing keep- away from each other, I heard my parents talking.

"Are you happy?" murmured Squirrelflght.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes I am."

"I'm sorry–"

"Shh. It is OK. I understand now why you did what you did. _I'm_ sorry I was so harsh on you. What matters now is that we love each other, and that we have a family."

While I was eavesdropping on them, I didn't notice the giant oak leaf that falling before it was too late. It completely covered me! I was so embarrassed. All the kits were laughing, but Squirrelflight stiffened. I bounded up to her.

"What's wrong?" I queried.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" she answered, a faraway tone in her voice.

"What is it, Squirrelflight?" asked Bramblestar.

"Leaf- fall is coming," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"That means leaf- bare will be after."

"So?" he replied. "It does every year."

"What if one of our kits get sick and dies from the cold?" she whispered.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to them," swore Bramblestar.

_But what if you can't do that?_ I thought. I shook the thought with my mind. I leaped over next to Bramblestar, but not letting him know I heard. He pressed his pelt against mine, and I flicked my tail on him. _I could stay here forever like this,_ I thought, _just my father and I._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amberkit and Sagekit climb to the top of the Highledge. They seemed to be teetering precariously. If they fell, they could die! I didn't like my brother, but I didn't want him to get hurt, either. He is my family. But before I said something, Toadstep scrambled to the top of the Highledge and brought them down, Sagekit protesting all the way.

Squirrelflight sprinted over to her son with her hackles raised.

_"What in StarClan's name were you doing?"_ she screeched.

"I- I just wanted to see what it was- was like to be a leader, and… and…"

I started to get annoyed. I couldn't hear the rest, but it was obvious to me that Sagekit was pretending to be a hapless kit, and he just wanted the attention. "Don't worry, little one," said Bramblestar. "Your time will come. But don't kick me out of my position too soon!" he ended with a chuckle.

As Clawkit ran over to ask about what the Highledge was like, Squirrelflight started furiously licking Sagekit.

"I don't know what I would do if you had gotten hurt. You terrified me," she said.

I sighed, one thing dominating my mind.

_Family favorites are so annoying!_


	3. Spottedkit

**A/N: Hey! If you didn't already know, Miss Rose got a FanFiction account! You can follow her (and our story) on her profile: Jajagelato.**

**Spottedkit**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a massive weight smashing against my back. It slithered downwards, off my back and onto my head, crushing it down.<p>

"_Ghtfmsprkt._"

"Wuh?"

I reared up, flinging Sparrowkit off of me. "I said, get off me, Sparrowkit!"

With a _mrowr_ of cruel laughter, the tom barreled into me, flipping me over and knocking the air out of me. "Ha ha! The youngest kit in the nursery. So weak," he said, padding away. His sister, Dewkit, followed him, laughing.

"One day," I muttered solemnly under my breath.

"Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice. I turned, and saw that it came from a pale gray she-cat.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks, Mistkit." Now, while Sparrowkit and Dewit are full of themselves, Mistkit is annoyingly shy and dreamy. I have no idea as how they are related.

Urgh. No one in ShadowClan is normal. The new warriors are stuck up, and the senior ones always step on me. I do like Tallpoppy, though. She tells the best stories, like when TigerClan ruled the forest.

Deciding to go visit Tallpoppy, I walked out of the nursery - passing Owlclaw, my father, and his patrol - and over to her nest in the elder's den in the overhanging bramble thicket. A few tail lengths before I reached the entrance, I felt my paws fly out from underneath me. Tumbling twice, I quickly stood up, and although my head was spinning, I could definitely see a small, dark ginger tail whisking through the outer bushes of the camp. My ears flattened, and my nose wrinkled in anger, but I just shook the dirt off my pelt and went inside.

"Hello, Spottedkit," Tallpoppy greeted me.

"Why she always here?" Whitewater grumbled. "I want to sleep."

"Hush!" Tallpoppy admonished her. "Now, what do you want to hear to–"

Applefur ran in meowling. "Spottedkit! There you are! I had no idea where you went. You scared my soul right up to StarClan!"

"Tallpoppy, can't you keep your kin in line?" Whitewater complained.

Tallpoppy bristled. "Well, if Kinkfur's kits would stop bothering her, I think everything would be just fine. But they take after their _father side,_" she retorted.

Whitewater turned around, mumbling.

Applefur, who had calmed down, continued on her rant. "Now Spottedkit, for your punishment–"

"You can't punish her!" interjected Tallpoppy. "She was excited about the story I was going to tell her. Now, if my memory serves me, when you were a kit, you also liked the story about how TigerClan got their stripes. And didn't that Birch–"

"Okay, time to go back to the nursery, Spottedkit. No more stories this morning," said Applefur.

"But Applefur! I didn't even hear the story! And who's Birch?"

"No one, Spottedkit. Come on."

As I ran back to the nursery, I started slipping on the smooth pine needles that covered the camp floor. The spiky needles sprayed everywhere, and a huge bout of them hit Stoatpaw. "Watch it!" he snapped.

Two cats snickered loudly. Of course, it only took me a moment to realize that it came from the two kits that had been bothering me all day. That was my last straw of the day. Making sure that Appplefur had gone into the nursery, I stomped over to Dewkit, cuffed her over the ears, and marched back in the den. When got inside, I cold hear her starting to wail. '_Once the roles are reversed, everything changes, huh?'_ I thought.

I knew Applefur would be furious, so when she whipped around at me, I had already started my apology speech before she even opened her mouth. "Applefur, I really don't want to be mean. Really I don't. But Dewkit and Sparrowkit have been bullying me for a very long time, and I just sna–"

"It doesn't matter!" she interrupted, obviously upset. "So far today, all you have been– "

Dewkit suddenly popped her head inside the den for just a moment, obviously finished with her screeching. "_Pst! Spottedkit!_" she hissed. "Can I talk to you outside?"

I was kind of scared. I had no idea what she was going to do to me, but I looked over at Applefur, and she shot me a look that said, '_If you mess this up, your outside-the-nursery-rights are crowfood'._ Or something of that sort. I hesitantly stepped outside, looking for an ambush.

"You don't have to look like a startled pigeon!" whispered Dewkit. "Come over here. Quickly," she meowed from behind the apprentice's den. I trotted over, still expecting the worst. She flicked a tail to sit down, and I slowly complied.

"Look," she said, gaze cast at her paws. "You can't tell anyone what I am about to say to you. If Sparrowkit finds out that I told you this, a whole load of bad feelings will come up as well, and no one wants that. You see, my brother, sister and I were here before you were born. Oh, that came out bad- this isn't supposed to be a threat. It's just… you weren't here, so you don't know everything that has happened. Mistkit is, surprisingly, the oldest. Sparrowkit is the middle one, and I am the youngest.

I know what you are going through. Sparrowkit used to do the same thing to me. I think it was because since I was the cute little one, and Mistkit was the well- behaved older kit, he had nothing to his name. He wanted attention, so he always picked on me. He was known as the troublemaker. Once you were born though, I wasn't the youngest anymore. Still cute," she said with a purr, "but no longer the youngest. Then you became his target. I thought it was funny at first, but when you smacked me, I remembered how hurtful he was. I swear to you, I won't bother you anymore. I can't stop Sparrowkit, but I won't push him along."

I was stunned. I couldn't take everything in all in at once; really, I couldn't even believe it at all. But then again... why shouldn't I?

"Go, quickly now!" Dewkit urged. "Before Sparrowkit finds us and asks what is going on."

When I loped back inside the nursery, I sat down next to my mom. She must have seen the look in my eyes, so instead of lecturing me, she started licking me to comfort me. "Are you okay, Spottedkit?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"You look shocked. Do you want some thyme?"

"No, no. I am okay. I just need to think about something."

Sparrowkit, without any warning, stepped on my tail. The hair on my back raised, but I wouldn't yowl. I refused to let him gloat over my pain. Dewkit saw what he did, and when Kinkfur and Applefur weren't looking, she barreled into him, knocking him the ground. He silently hissed at her, shock and resentment in his eyes, and slunk over to an absentminded, but well behaved Mistkit.

"_Their family is insane_," I whispered to Applefur.

She purred in amusement, but flicked her tail over my ear to reprimand me. I nestled into her, happy that I am an only kit.


	4. Gingerkit

**Gingerkit**

* * *

><p>My mom Whitetail was still sleeping. As my sister Horsekit started to wake up, I clambered on top of her and wrapped my tail around her eyes. She breathed upwards, and it swooshed the fur on my kit- sized tail. We rolled out of the nursery, and straight into Boulderhead. He joined into our rag- tag game a little bit, but Heathertail interrupted.<p>

"Come on, Boulderhead, time to go on hunting patrol! Just because you are a warrior doesn't give you the right to shirk all of your duties," she said, sounding annoyed. But she always does. And she always ruins our fun!

I bounded over to Heathertail, trying to get on her good side. "Can Horsekit and I join?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes softened a little at that. "No," she said. "but you will be apprentices before you know it." Then they hardened again, returning to their normal state. "Let's go, Boulderhead! I don't want to get Owlwhisker angry!" She stalked off towards Owlwhisker and Weaselfur, the new warrior trailing behind her.

I sighed heavily. I was surprised not to hear Horsekit heaving a sigh with me. I looked around, and I caught my sister peering in to a den near by. I quickly leaped over to where she was standing. "Horsekit! You aren't supposed to be in there! Let's go back to the nursery," I admonished her.

"Oh, come on, Gingerkit!" she replied. "It is so cool in here!"

I bit down on her tail, trying to pull her out of the den, but she was pulling inwards, and we both ended up crashing through the entrance. The den was made up of a hollow boulder, so it made a nice, comfortable space. There were seeds and berries and flowers and leaves everywhere. There was even a little pool of water! I agreed with my sister; it _was_ cool in here.

"Look, Gingerkit!" exclaimed Horsekit. "A pretty yellow flower! I wonder what it tastes like." She reached out her jaws to bite off a piece, but Krestelflight suddenly sprinted into the den.

"Stop, Horsekit!" he exclaimed. "That is yarrow! It will make you vomit!" Horsekit immediately pulled her mouth away from the flower.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"We were exploring," meowed Horsekit.

Krestelflight looked annoyed, but he still purred in amusement. "Well, why don't you go ask Larkpaw if he can show you around the camp?"

"But it is more boring that way!" I complained.

"Ah, but safer," he replied. He stuck his head out of the opening to the den. "Larkpaw?" he called. The gray apprentice bounded over to Krestelflight. "Will you show these two kits around, please?" The she- cat nodded, her green eyes bouncing up and down. "Good," said Krestelflight. "Now go along. I have sorting to do."

Larkpaw looked upwards at the stone that we just came out of. "That's the Tallrock. Our leader, Onestar, makes announcements up there. Your nursery is in a bush with reeds woven into it to keep out the draft," she said, flicking his tail to the place where we slept. "The elders are in an old badger den."

Larkpaw started to drone on about how out WindClan was so special; something about how we were the only Clan whose leader, warriors, and apprentices sleep out in the open. I was about to ask about rain, but Larkpaw beat me to it, saying that we would retreat into old burrows in the camp made by other animals. By the time we had walked to the elder's den, Horsekit and I were so bored, I decided to make a plan. I whispered it into Horsekit's ear. She giggled, and we went to our places. Larkpaw had stuck her head in the elder's den, and she started chatting with them. After a while she slowly pulled her head back out.

"WINDCLAN! ATTACK!" I yowled. Horsekit and I pounced onto Larkpaw. She tried to shake us off, but we held on tightly. I nipped her neck, and I screeched in triumph. "Ha! You are _dead_!"

"Ahhh! I surrender! I surrender!" She slowly fell to his knees, a purr escaping her muzzle.

Suddenly, a small, light brown tabby tom padded up to us. Larkpaw immediately shook us off, and dipped her head in respect. I guessed that this was Onestar.

"These two kits must be our newest members to the Clan," said the leader. "Gingerkit?" I nodded my head, "Horsekit?" My sister did the same. Onstar talked again. "I guess after exploring all day, you must be tired, no?"

"Um…" stammered Horsekit. "...yes?..." I muttered.

Onestar _mrowred_ in laughter. He licked the top of Horsekit's head. "Don't be so stiff! You too, Larkpaw. Straighten up. Relax. You did a very good job giving these kits a tour. Go tell Gorsetail that I said that you can have the day off." Larkpaw, a look of gratitude in her eyes, sprinted to the other side of the camp to talk to her mentor. "Come on, you two. Lets go back to the nursery."

When Horsekit and I entered the den, we skirted Sunstrike and jumped behind our mother. I couldn't speak for Horsekit, but I was a little bit afraid of Onestar.

"Come on out, kits! You don't need to be afraid of your father," Whitetail said.

_Father? Well, that's different than I thought,_ I thought. When we came out, Onestar lovingly stroked us with his tail. He gazed into my mother's eyes.

Ashfoot poked her head into the nursery. "Onestar?" she said.

"Mmhm?" he answered.

"Can I send a hunting patrol out? We have some warriors in the camp with nothing to do."

"Mmm… sure…" he said. Ashfoot left the nursery.

"Have a good day," he told us, slowly padding out of the den. Whitetail got a dewy look in her eye, and Horsekit and I giggled.

"_Love is so gross!_" I whispered to Horsekit.

"_You sure are right,_" she answered back.


	5. Tigerkit

**A/N: UGGGHHH.**

**Sorry this has been taking a long time coming up, its just that for the past two weeks I have been swamped with work.**

**With the release of The Last Hope, the entire Bouquet has spend days and nights reworking allegiances. We have eliminated: cats who we known to have died in the book, cats from other Clans that we have presumed to be dead after the aftermath of the battle. Since the passage of time between The Last Hope and this book is great, we have also eliminated cats because things like diseases could have occurred; we also made cats apprentices, and others warriors. (Also, some of the descriptions of our cats have changed as well). **

**We also are in the middle of editing all of the chapters that we have posted, and others that have been prewritten.**

**Please go back and review the allegiances if you need to. Thanks for your patience.**

**Tigerkit**

* * *

><p>"Minnowtail, can Nightkit and I go outside and explore?" I asked.<p>

"You are still very young, Tigerkit," she answered. "Maybe in a few days."

"Okay," I said. _Oh well, _I thought. _I guess Nightkit and I aren't going outside today. Again._

While it was just fine with me to sit in the nursery, it was another thing for Nightkit. I was calm and patient; she was energetic and couldn't wait for anything.

Nightkit, annoyed, started pacing the length of the nursery. After a while, I knew that either Minnowtail was either going to snap at her, or Nightkit was going to get upset. I stuck my tail straight up in the air and sharply flicked it downwards. She complied, sitting down, but shot Minnowtail a look of annoyance when she wasn't looking.

Mistystar poked her head through the opening to the nursery. "Would you mind if I came in?" she asked.

"Not at all!" said the queens.

"Hello everyone!" said Mistystar. "I have just come to check up on you guys."

I bounded up to her, amazed that the _leader_ was visiting with us! "We're great!" I squeaked.

Mistystar purred. "Well, that's fantastic." She nodded to Duskfur. "Everything all right with you?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Duskfur. "I know they'll be coming soon- they are getting a bit feisty in there!" She poked at her swollen belly with a forepaw.

"Good. It's always nice to have lots of kits in the Clan."

"Mistystar!" a muted voice called from outside.

"Coming!" the leader replied. Just as she was about to leave, the gray-blue she-cat spoke up again. "Minnowtail, I also wanted to congratulate you on what a wonderful job you did with Mossyfoot's training."

"Oh, thank you Mistystar!" said my mother, dipping her head respectfully. I felt very proud of my mom- she must have been very good.

When Mistystar left, Duskfur started whispering. "Don't you think it is a little odd how Reedwhisker is Mistystar's son, and she appointed him as deputy?"

All of the queens nodded, and Mosspelt piped up, saying, "I think it is a little unfair. And what happens if he dies in battle? It hurts enough to lose a deputy, but a son as well?" She shuddered at he thought.

"You know what I noticed?" said Graymist "Mothwing has completely stopped going to the Moonpool!"

"Yes," said Minnowtail, "but at least Willowshine still is."

I didn't know how much more of this "Queen's gossip" I could take, let alone Nightkit. She was jumping around the den, looking for any holes in the wall we could escape out of. I was sitting down, trying to be patient, but I couldn't take it any longer. I lept up and started following my sister. As we searched, I picked up on snippets of conversation.

"Mintfur… time… new apprentice… Nettlepaw… maybe one of yours."

"Rushtail… good job…."

"Grasspelt... should… any of you?"

"No."

"Icewing… work… strong… ceremony… tree?"

The warriors did a good job sealing up the walls of the nursery. Maybe _too_ good of a job. Suddenly, I got an idea to bust us out! I told it to my sister, and her eyes lit up in delight.

"_Wait for my signal,_" I whispered.

My sister nodded in response. "Hey Minnowtail!" said Nightkit. "There is a hole over here!" she ducked down, pretending she was sticking her head through the wall of the nursery.

"What?" Minnowtail exclaimed. All of the queens rushed over to where we were standing.

I wiggled my ears twice, and then Nightkit and I ducked and weaved around them, our height giving us an advantage. We burst through the no longer guarded-by-queen entrance, and daylight flooded my vision. It took me a bit to adjust to the brightness, but when my eyes finally amended to the light, I saw Nightkit splashing around in a puddle. I joined her, and we both got soaking wet. Minnowtail poked her head out of the nursery. She _mrowred_ in anger, annoyance, and in laughter. I saw an apprentice; Heronpaw is his name, I think. He rolled his eyes. A tortoiseshell and white tom padded over to Minnowtail and licked her cheek.

"They remind me of you," he said.

"Well, they definitely are true RiverClan cats!" she responded. "Tigerkit! Nightkit! Come meet your father!"

We bounded back over to Minnowtail. "This is Robinwing," she said.

For the first time ever, Nightkit seemed shy. She stood behind me, ducking down and trying to look small.

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Tigerkit, and this is my scardy-kit sister, Nightkit."

"I am not!" she objected, indignant. She bowled me over, and we tussled until we hit Robinwing's front paws. We meekly backed up, but he just purred.

"Do you know when we can become apprentices?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not for a while," he answered, "but when you do, I bet you will scare the pelts off every cat in ShadowClan."

"Oh, I can't wait!" I said.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there was a loud, bone- chilling howl. It lasted a few moments, but when I looked at my sister, I saw that her fur was on end, and the whites of her eyes were showing. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked the same

"QUICKLY!" screeched Minnowtail. "GET INTO THE NURSERY!"

Nightkit and I bounded into nursery as fast as our little legs would carry us. "What was that?" I squeaked.

"I have no idea," replied Robinwing. "I haven't ever heard anything like it before."

"What are we going to do?" wailed Minnowtail. "What if what made it was dangerous? We don't know how to deal with unknown things! I don't want my kits to get hurt! What are we going to do?"

Robinwing looked down. "I don't know, Minnowtail. I just don't know…"


	6. Rainkit

**A/N: While making family trees for this story, I found a mistake in our allegiances for WindClan. It has been fixed, and the subsequent mistakes in Gingerkit's chapter from the incorrect allegiances have been corrected as well. They are small enough not to make any impact right now if you reread the chapter, but they will make a bigger difference later.**

**I am so sorry for all of the allegiance errors. The Bouquet and I have been working on this story for a while, and before we uploaded it to ff . net, we probably had to change the allegiances at least a half a dozen times because new Warrior books were released, as well as other alliegence problems we wanted to fix. If I have to change them again, I will probably be as annoyed as you will be!**

**Rainkit**

* * *

><p>"Hrmph!" I said.<p>

Cherrytail sighed. "What is it now, Rainkit?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"You want to go to the medicine cat den again, don't you?" Cherrytail said.

"Yes! Yes Yes Yes!" I started bouncing around, wanting to go.

"Well you can't!" disagreed Harekit.

"Yeah! We want to go outside and watch Sagepaw and the other apprentices train!" meowed Yellowkit.

My siblings and I started bickering, and Cherrytail started to look frazzled. Finally, Sharpclaw strolled in. "What's all this noise? I can hear you guys all the way from the outside of the camp!"

"I want to go to the medicine cat den!" I said.

"And we want it watch the apprentices train!" my siblings countered.

"Well, Cherrytail, you can take Rainkit, and I can take Harekit and Yellowkit to the bottom of the gorge to see Sagepaw," he compromised.

"I can take Harekit and Yellowkit to the training area!" said Cherrytail. "You know that the crabgrass over there makes you sneeze."

"Yes, but I don't want everything getting riled up, and… you know…" Sharpclaw trailed off.

"I'm not a helpless kit!" she hissed.

"I understand, Cherrytail, and that is why I love you," Sharpclaw murmured, brushing his nose over my mother's. "You are independent, and you can take care of yourself. But I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, so please, just take everything easy. As a favor for me,"

"Fine," she purred, understanding, but still a bit annoyed.

I didn't get a thing that they just said, but I didn't really care about that at the moment. My paws immediately started padding towards the medicine cat den. My heart was lifting because I was going to go see Echosong, and she might teach me something new; at the same time, it was sinking, because I was worried about Frecklewish. She wasn't very fond of me. I wasn't sure why, but she just wasn't.

When I finally reached the narrow mouth of the cave, I scampered inside with my mother right behind me.

"Oh, hello Rainkit!" said Echosong, her greeting meeting my ears as I saw lift her head at the back of the den. "I haven't seen you in two days! How are you?"

"Good!... Where is Frecklewish?" I asked, hesitant.

"Oh, she is watching Sagepaw while he fake-battles. She wants to make sure that his leg doesn't pop out of its socket again."

Cherrytail cringed at that, remembering at what a hard time the apprentice had, healing his injured leg. Now, however, he is doing fine. I was so mad to hear that all of this happened before I was born. I wanted to learn how to pop a leg back in place!

The entire day, I was completely engrossed in working. _So_ many cases came in, more than I have ever seen before. After a while, it seemed like one just melted into the other. I noticed later that my mother was gone. She probably knew I could get back to the Nursery on my own when I was ready.

One time, Nettlesplash came in with a stone lodged in his paw pad. I watched Echosong pry it out with her tooth, and then she put some ointment on them.

"Yarrow?" I enquired.

"Correct. Good job." Said Echosong.

Later, Shrewtooth came in to the den. "Look, I know that Tinycloud's kits won't be here for a while, but I still don't think her milk is coming properly," he said, shifting his weight form side to side as he glanced around the walls that were stock-piled with herbs, leaves, and berries.

Echosong rolled up a package of leafs and gave it to Shrewtooth.

"It's borage," she said. "It will help her produce her milk better."

"Thanks a lot!" he said

"Oh, and Shrewtooth?" Echosong added as he was walking out. "Stop worrying about every little thing that happens to Tinycloud. She is a strong she- cat. Your incessant fretting is stressing her out, and that is what was causing her flow to thin."

"Oh," he said a bit sheepishly.

Later, Tangle slowly padded into the den. He was complaining about his old bones.

"Rainkit, what helps aching joints?" Echosong asked.

"Goldenrod," I said. I have seen this many times before, so I knew what herb to use.

"I have also figured out that daisy leaves help as well," Echosong said. She directed her attention to Tangle. "How bad is your pain?" she asked.

"Terrible!" answered Tangle. "This is the worst I have ever had!"

"Okay then. Rainkit, chew the daisy and goldenrod into a poultice and apply it to Tangle's joints. I am going to check on Fallowfern."

As I did what Echosong said, I watched her check Fallowfern out of the corner of my eye. The she-cat had acquired a fever a few days before, and I wanted to see what Echosong did. When Tangle left, I spoke up. "I best be going. Cherrytail will wonder where I have been."

"Alright, Rainkit. Thank you, my little extra helper."

I padded back to the nursery, skirting Sparrowpelt, Bouncefire, Harveymoon, and Egg as they raced up the cliffside to go on a hunting patrol. When I finally got to the nursery, Harekit and Yellowkit were already sleeping, tired from their day of excitement. I knew that they would never understand that what I had done was _way_ more fun than what they saw, so I didn't even bother waking them up to tell them what had happened in the medicine cat's den.

Cherrytail looked up. "How was your day?"

"Great!" I responded. I went on to explain everything I did. Just as I was about to tell her about Shrewtooth, I stopped talking, because I saw a pained expression on Cherrytail's face.

"You know you can't become the medicine cat apprentice, right Rainkit? Frecklewish is," she solemnly said, eyes glimmering with sadness for me.

I sighed. "Yes," I replied. "I know, I know."


End file.
